renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty between Anjou and Sussex
In their almighty wisdom, the Lord Zero Star, Duke of Sussex, and Lady Paquerette de Dénéré, Duchess of Anjou, wished to express their friendship by establishing a treaty of amity binding Anjou and Sussex citizens to preserve that friendship over years. As of now, through this treaty, we’re joining our efforts for the greatness and prosperity of our two lands. I. Cultural Harmony 1. Language Each duchy or county party to this treaty will send a competent ambassador to the alliance, able to speak both languages, and enjoying the trust of the duke or count so that s/he can be certain that all exchanges will be kept strictly confidential. 2. Translations If circumstances allow, the ambassadors can be requested by any member of a duchy or county party to the treaty to make a translation destined to the official instances of their duchy or county. For existing texts that are modified and require translation, the translation can be partial, and restricted to the portion(s) that was(were) modified. 3. The People The dukes(duchesses) and count(esse)s hereby vow to promote exchanges between the towns of each duchy and county. 4. Financing Any person, group or institution preparing an action/investment, even if of a personal nature, can request a financial assistance from the alliance. The request will then be discussed during the dialogue phase (see II-2) II. Political Harmony 1. Embassies In every duchy or county party to the treaty, a hall of discussion will be set in place (in the forum). Access to this hall will be restricted to the dukes(duchesses) and count(esse)s currently in place, as well as a part or the whole of their respective council members. Ambassadors will have the power to translate messages in a direct fashion (through edition). 2. Dialogue - Talks At least once every two weeks, the dukes(duchesses) and count(esse)s will meet inside the alliance’s embassy in order to discuss their policies, that of their neighbors and any subject placed on the meeting’s agenda by any one of them. III. Military Alliance 1. Discussions At the request of one of the dukes(duchesses) or count(esse)s, the military staff of the alliance members can be summoned to engage in talks, and perhaps take action. 2. Context The alliance recognizes an offensive war as a war in which one of its members invades another territory. The alliance recognizes a defensive war as a war in which one of its members’ territory is been invaded. 3. Engagement In case of an offensive war started by one of the alliance members and deemed justified by the alliance, the alliance will have to give material support primarily, and secondarily its support in terms of men. If the alliance doesn't deem the offensive war as being justified, then no support is owed. 4. Alliance In case of defensive war, the alliance will have to give its support in terms of men and material so that a common military victory can be achieved. IV. Judiciary Cooperation 1. Cooperation The judicial institutions of the alliance members vow to follow through all requests for prosecution placed by one of the members in order to punish crimes committed on its territory. The laws that will be used to prosecute the cases will be those of the county or duchy where the crime occurred. 2. Judicial System The citizens of England tried before a Court of Anjou will not be subject to the laws that increase the punishments imposed on foreigners, they will be subject to the same common laws as non-citizens of Anjou. 3. Prosecution The judicial institutions of the alliance members will use all means and networks of outside cooperation at their disposal to prosecute those who have committed a crime on any of our territories. 4. Veto The dukes(duchesses) and count(esse)s always retain the right to place their veto on the prosecution of one of their citizens, as long as they provide a justification for their decision, this for all breaches of law that do not constitute a political crime. V. Trade Cooperation 1. Discussions If one of the trade ministers of the counties and duchies party to the alliance requests a meeting, the other trade ministers will have to take part in the meeting. 2. Privileges The members of the alliance grant each other a right of mutual preference on matters pertaining to international trade: they will always favor an offer or demand coming from one of the alliance members over an offer or demand coming from another party. In the event of a foreign offer or demand that would be more profitable than those available inside the alliance, the members of the alliance involved with the offer or demand in question will meet to examine together the possibility of reaching an equivalent offer or demand. If no agreement can be reached, the original transaction will be allowed to take place. 3. Common Prosperity The parties commit themselves to engage in profitable trade with favorable prices in a goal of mutual prosperity, under the leadership of the dukes(duchesses) or count(esse)s and the trade ministers. It is agreed that the present treaty of alliance binds the counties and duchies signing it, without any validity limit, and that at the end of each election, the new duke(duchess) or count(ess) will pledge to remain true to the spirit and the word of the alliance’s text during the dialogue phase (see II-2). Moreover, as the alliance is not a frozen entity, it will be possible, after a unanimous vote of all the dukes(duchesses) and count(esse)s already members of the alliance, to modify the text or propose new counties or duchies for membership, all this during the dialogue phase (see II-2). Finally, a member of the alliance is free to leave the alliance. It must, however, announce its decision previously, during a dialogue phase (see II-2) and engage discussions with other members to justify its choice.